


Thunderstorms and Horror Flicks

by frikey



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikey/pseuds/frikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gerard is scared of thunderstorms and uses his boyish charms to get Frank to agree to watch his favorite horror movie—again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms and Horror Flicks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So this is the first fic I've ever worked up the courage to post. I know it's short, but it's been in the archives for a while and I decided it was cute enough to be shared. I hope you enjoy! xo

Frank is strumming his guitar lightly, his mind sorting through a hundred different thoughts—What should I make for dinner tomorrow night? Am I getting the chords of this song right? Fuck, Frank, pay attention—and his ass going numb against the hard stool he’s sitting on in the music room. Gerard is asleep upstairs after pulling yet another all-nighter and managing to stay awake half the morning, and Frank is pretty sure the sound of his guitar won’t wake him up, but he plays it quietly anyway, just in case.

Frank sighs softly to himself, his motivation quickly draining after nearly two hours of playing and no progress to show for it. He switches songs mid-strum, his fingers operating before his brain can fully process the command. He starts to hum along.

The crack of thunder resonates through the room, nearly scaring Frank out of his skin. He jerks and barely stops himself from toppling off the stool.

“Fuck,” he mutters. He listens intently for the sound of Gerard stumbling down the stairs, having been awoken by the thunder and seeking solace in Frank’s arms, but it doesn’t come. Frank shrugs to himself before focusing on his guitar again.

The rain starts to come down hard, pounding relentlessly on the roof. Lightning flashes through the house, and another clap of thunder sounds through the room, but Frank is ready for it this time. He plays his guitar a little louder, compensating for the noise of the storm raging outside.

Some thirty minutes later, Frank decides to call it a night, his fingers and back aching. He smiles to himself as he sets his guitar down, satisfied with his sudden burst of progress.

“Don’t stop,” comes a small voice from the doorway, and Frank snaps his head up to see Gerard leaning against the doorframe, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The sleeves of his shirt fall past his hands, and his pajama pants hang loose and low on his hips. Frank’s smile grows wider, his heart skipping a beat as he admires his boyfriend.

“How long have you been standing there?”

Gerard shrugs. “Not long. I got here in time to catch that last song. I love listening to you play.”

Frank stands up, stretching his muscles before crossing the room and wrapping his arms around Gerard.

“I know,” Frank says softly, kissing Gerard’s head, “but my fingers are killing me. Did the storm wake you up?”

“Mhm,” Gerard mumbles, burying his face in Frank’s neck. Frank kisses his head again.

“I’m sorry, love,”

“S’okay,” Gerard says quietly.

“Are you hungry?” Frank asks after a moment, silently hoping Gerard will say yes. It worries him when Gerard doesn’t eat enough, and he’d gone to sleep earlier with nothing but a couple of mugs of coffee and a bowl of cereal in his belly.

“Kinda,” Gerard admits, pulling back to look at Frank and noticing the way his face lights up at said admission.

“Well, what do you want?”

Gerard thinks about it for a moment, tilting his head to the side slightly and causing Frank to grin.

“Popcorn?” Gerard says hesitantly, “And candy. And warm cuddles on the couch, and a movie.”

Frank’s grin widens. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

Gerard smiles and his eyes sparkle mischievously. “Whatever I want?”

Frank groans loudly. “Gee, we are not watching Dawn of the Dead again. I have seen that movie five hundred times now and—”

“Oh, Frankie, please? Please, baby?” Gerard cuts him off, his voice taking on a slight whine as he pouts down at Frank.

“No, Gee, I’m sorry, and that’s my final answer. You aren’t going to change my mind.”

“Pleaaaaaase, Frankie?” 

Frank sighs, looking up at his boyfriend, with his sleep-tousled hair and wide hazel eyes, the boy who’s scared of needles and whimpers every time thunder rumbles through the house, but will watch a movie about dead people reanimating and feeding on the flesh of the living a thousand times and never bat an eye, and feels something give way inside his head.

“Fine, but—” Frank starts, planning to list off a few things he expects in return, like for Gerard to start eating and sleeping regularly again, but Gerard’s delighted squeal cuts him off.

“Thank you so much, baby,” Gerard says sweetly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and kissing him on the mouth. Frank melts into the kiss, his hands instinctively finding Gerard’s hips and pulling him even closer. Gerard giggles against Frank’s lips, but doesn’t pull away when Frank deepens the kiss. They stay like that for a moment, bodies pressed together and lips meshed sweetly as their tongues lazily explore each other’s mouths. Frank would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly disappointed when Gerard pulls away, their lips separating with a wet pop.

“I’ll go make the popcorn,” Gerard says softly, his face and lips slightly flushed.

“Alright,” Frank agrees, reluctantly watching him leave the room.

Frank decides fifteen minutes later, as he’s sitting on the couch with Gerard resting firmly against his chest, watching as Gerard devours popcorn and glues his bright eyes to the television, that he would watch this stupid movie five hundred more times if it meant making the man he loves more than anything else in the world, happy.


End file.
